


As the Ice-wind litter Sweet Mercy with lonely hearts

by MistressAmell



Category: The Book of the Ancestor Series - Mark Lawrence
Genre: BECAUSE MY GIRLS DESERVE TO BE HAPPY, F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, this is my first time writing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressAmell/pseuds/MistressAmell
Summary: An ice-wind is sweeping the convent and the girls try to battle the cold together.





	As the Ice-wind litter Sweet Mercy with lonely hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a long time but I felt it was time to flex my writing fingers again because Nona and Ara give me life.

Nona Grey was accustomed to the cold. In the village the ice-winds were never far apart and the huts had not been built sturdy enough to protect against them. The cold was like an old friend coming to visit her. Reminding her of who she was and where she came from. No matter what, she would always be the peasant girl from the Grey. Nona turned to look at her friend a few beds away and smiled when she noticed she was awake and clearly fighting the cold with all her might.

Arabella Jotsis was blessed in many ways but she was not particularly good at being cold. She had never considered the cold anything more than a minor nuisance before coming to the convent. Now, the golden girl was tossing and turning in her bed growing increasingly frustrated with every second. Ara gave one final kick and sigh before turning to face Nona. 

"It's unfair." She said with a pout.

Nona frowned. "What is?"

Ara let out another loud and dramatic sigh before grinning. "That a wild-land peasant can withstand the cold when I can't."

Nona resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The words were echoes of their first Blade class. Years and miles upon miles separated Ara from her old self but glimpses of the girl she once was slipped through from time to time. Only now, words that were once uttered in earnest with some varying degree of malice, were spoken in jest between friends. "You have to stop thinking about it," Nona stated, "the more you think about the cold the worse it is."

A loud snort like sound came out of Ara's mouth. "Simple for you to say." She gave a few more kicks before falling down on her pillow in defeat. They lay there in silence for some time before Ara peered up at Nona. "We could share a bed, it would warm us up in no time."

A sudden burst of warmth spread in Nona, setting her face ablaze. She flipped over to her back and bit her lip. It was not an unusual request, looking around Nona could see that many beds were unoccupied as their usual inhabitants had abandoned them for warmer alternatives. It was not unusual at all, so why was Nona's face burning in something akin to shame?

She rolled her head towards Ara finding that the older girl was staring at her, her already large eyes seeming even larger. "Please?" Her voice was soft and calm like she was trying to comfort a wounded animal. Nona stayed still for three more heartbeats before quickly throwing her blanket off and making her way towards Ara's bed.

Ara's face lit up with joy as she shifted backwards to make room. Nona crawled under the blanket and gingerly placed her head on the pillow. "Happy?" She asked, her face a stone mask, but there was no heat behind the words. Ara nodded, looking pleased, as she buried her face in the pillow. Her long hair spilled around her like a halo. Nona had seen it up close many times but she had never truly looked at it. It looked softer than anything Nona had ever seen or touched before. Her hand moved on its own and before she knew what she was doing she had a lock of golden hair between her fingers. It was somehow even softer than she had imagined, not that she would ever admit to imagining what her friend's hair felt like.

She continued holding the lock of hair for a few moments before Ara's face suddenly rose from the pillow. Nona felt the same burning feeling she had before and started pulling her hand back, apologies and excuses lining up on her tongue. A tan hand suddenly shot up from under the blanket and grabbed Nona's wrist. "Stay," The other girl mumbled sleepily, "feels nice." Nona stayed still as a rock as Ara gently let go of her wrist and the hand disappeared back under the blanket.

Nona stayed still. Her heart felt like it was trying to escape her chest and her mouth was dry. She looked at the other girl, watching her long eyelashes flutter as she tried to find sleep. Nona felt in that moment how tired and in need of sleep she herself was. Blade class had been brutal and Sister Apple had poisoned the entire class when they spent too much time simmering down. She was tired. Tired because of the day and tired of feeling ashamed. Nona lifted her hand up and started gently stroking Ara's hair. Ara gave a pleased sound and shifted closer. Nona's breath caught in her throat but she continued stroking. Soon, the soft feeling of Ara's hair and her gentle breathing lulled Nona to sleep.

When they awoke Nona had her hand buried in Ara's hair and their legs were so intertwined it was difficult knowing what leg belonged to what girl. Ara yawned and looked at Nona with one eye. "Let us do this every time it's cold."

Nona smiled at her friend and nodded. "But next time we're getting two blankets, you tried to steal this one the entire night."

Ara gasped and swatted Nona. "Did not!"

Nona laughed and tried to block her friend's attack. "You're a blanket thief and you know it!"

Ara continued her attack with a squeal and joined Nona in her laughter as they playfully tried to fight the other. A loud voice suddenly came from the other side of the room. "Can you two be quiet! It's still early!"

Nona and Ara looked at each other for a second before dissolving into giggles. Ara flopped to her back and Nona lay on her stomach watching her. The blonde yawned a few more times and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. Nona found it unfair that she was somehow still beautiful when she had just woken up. Ara turned her head towards Nona with a grin. "You're really good at stroking hair, you know." Nona felt her cheeks burn as Ara laughed.


End file.
